Kuroko wa Kitidesu
by Apple Dark Love
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste que sucedería si Kuroko aparece un día como un pequeño Neko? Hyuga desesperado, Takao de niñera, los secretos de mamá Taiga y toda la Generación de los Milagros enfrentada en una batalla de la cual nadie sabe si tendrá fin. - Kagami-kun me estas aplastando.- ¡Te destruiré Kise-chin!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola :D Bueno estoy aquí con mi primera historia con los personajes de Kuroko no Basket XD**

 **Bueno en un principio quería hacer algo romantico con mi pareja preferida pero al final (y traicionada por lo mucho que disfruté el arco de Teiko) decidí que agregaría a toda la Kiseki no Sedai ;-; en una idea loca que surgió una tarde aburrida :v**

 **Bueno en fin... Espero que lo disfruten XD**

 **Advertencias: insinuaciones yaoi y lijeramente shonen-ai, bullyng a Momoi y Riko xD, actitudes lo mas propias del personaje que pude lograr (osea no mucho) Y... Me dejé llevar lijeramente por mi amor a Kuroko :v**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE KUROKO NO BASKET NO SON MIOS (No se para que digo eso si ya es obvio verdad?) PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI XD**

 **~oOo...oOo...oOo~**

 **O~** _¿Alguna vez te has imaginado qué pasaría si un día Kuroko apareciera como un pequeño neko? Un Hyuga desesperado, Takao como niñera, el secreto de mamá Taiga y La Generación de los Milagros enfrentada en una batalla que nadie sabe cuando tendrá fin. - ¿Kagami-kun podrías dejar de aplastarme?- ¡Te destruiré Kise-chin!_ **~O**

 **Kuroko wa Kitidesu**

Era una tarde soleada, a la que podrían llamar normal, los pájaros cantaban junto a Kise y sus brillitos y por las calles los autos y bicicletas con carretas adjuntas transitaban como normalmente lo hacían.

En Seirin, las clases ya habían terminado dando paso a las vacaciones, algunos alumnos aún debían ir para clases de apoyo o rendir materias, entre ellos su jugador número diez y as Kagami Taiga, no era secreto para los demás miembros del equipo que el pelirrojo no pensaban en nada mas que su amado basket y comida por lo que sus notas dejaban que desear.

Además debían asistir diariamente a las prácticas en el gimnasio.

Se dirigía junto a su sombra Kuroko Tetsuya a una ardua -casi mortal- sesión de entrenamientos para mejorar su resistencia a la hora del juego, sabían perfectamente que Riko odiaba que llegaran tarde y por el bien de su salud tanto física como mental ambos apuraron el paso.

\- Kagami-kun, no vayas tan rápido.- dijo con dificultad el de cabellos celestes forzándose a caminar, se veía cansado y respiraba a grandes bocanadas. Su compañero disminuyó la marcha lijeramente y lo miró intrigado, sabía que la resistencia de Kuroko no era "envidiable" pero tampoco era tan debil.

\- Vamos, no exageres, sabes como es la entrenadora.- exclamó esperando a que volviera a encaminarse. Un poco preocupado y sintiendo que algo no iba bien examinó rapidamente con la vista a su jadeante amigo, se veía mas pálido de lo normal y tenía unas casi imperceptibles ojeras bajo sus orbes celestes extrañamente apagadas.- Emm... ¿Algo va mal Kuroko?- interrogó desviando la mirada incómodo.

\- To~Todo va bien, Kag~Kagami-ku~- tartamudeó y antes de que pudiese terminar de completar la frase el sexto hombre de la Generación de los Milagros comenzó a caer frente a sus ojos como en cámara lenta.

\- ¡Kuroko!- gracias a sus rápidos reflejos pudo atraparlo antes de que se golpeara contra el piso.- ¡Mierda! ¡Llegaremos tarde!- suspiró y resignado lo cargó junto a su bolso dirigiéndose lo más rápidamente que pudo hacia el gimnasio. No es que no le preocupara Kuroko, de hecho estaba muy preocupado, desde la mañana que lo notaba actuar extraño, pero ahora debían organisar sus prioridades y lo más importante de momento era llegar a tiempo y asegurar su vida y también la de su sombra, Aida Riko podía ser muy peligrosa.

...

\- ¡¿Dónde estan Bakagami y Kuroko?! ¿¡Acaso estarán pensando en faltar!?- interrogó enfurecida, Hyuga y Teppei temblaron "lijeramente" aterrorizados, realmente preferían enfrentarse a la Kiseki no Sedai junta antes que soportar un verdadero castigo de la entrenadora. Mitobe, Koganei, Izuki, Furihata y Tetsuya 2 inteligentemente se habían mantenido quietos y callados mientras Fuwahara, Tsuchida y Fukuda optaban -luego de recibir una mirada enfurecida de la castaña- por hacer lo mismo.

Antes de que el bueno de Teppei abriera la boca para soltar alguna excusa para salvar a sus jugadores estrella acompañado como siempre con una sonrisa estúpidamente amable -en opinión de Hyuga- para lograr que la chica se calmara, la puerta del gimnasio se abrió con un estruendo y un alto pelirrojo -al que reconocieron como Kagami- se abrió paso cargando a lo que supusieron era su jugador número once.

\- ¡Ba-Ka-Ga-Mi! ¿¡Qué le hiciste a Kuroko!?- vociferó Riko siendo envuelta por un aura oscura y aterradora, el ambiente se había vuelto asfixiantemente tenso y pesado. Nigou instantaneamente corrió hasta los pies de Kagami intentando treparse por su pantalón para alcanzar a su dueño, los demás solo lo miraron expectantes.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡No me culpen! ¡Yo no eh hecho nada! Solo parecía cansado y luego se desmayó y vine aquí lo más rápido que pude.- explicó el pelirrojo rápidamente sujetando más fuerte a su adorable sombra y moviendo su pierna desesperado por quitarse al insistente perro de encima, Teppei asintió comprensivo dedicándole a Mitobe una mirada significativa y acercándose al jugador fantasma para examinarlo.

\- Quizá solo necesite descansar, dejemoslo dormir, no parece tener fiebre quizás se desveló anoche.- propuso sonriendo conciliador, Riko asintió viendo de reojo a Mitobe llevar junto a Koganei dos colchonetas hacia los vestidores, podía ser una entrenadora dura, pero sintió un terrible miedo cuando vió a Kuroko inconciente, por sobre todo, siempre estaría el velar la salud de su equipo.

\- Esta bien, Bakagami vé a dejar a Kuroko y luego 20 vueltas alredor del instituto.- ordenó la chica, el pelirrojo asintió resignado.

...

Luego de dejarlo -y de paso encerrar a número 2 con él- siguieron el entrenamiento como de costumbre.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando los ladridos de Nigou se volvieron casi insoportables para el muy cansado equipo, apenas y si podían mantenerse de pie sin que les temblaran las rodillas, el sudor caía por sus rostros y humedecía sus uniformes, sus pulmones demandaban cada vez más aire del que era posible.

\- ¿¡Qué le pasa a ese perro!?- exclamó el as de Seirin irritado, al parecer el día iba de mal en peor. Riko dió por finalizada la práctica, un suspiro colectivo se escuchó fuerte y claro, se dirigieron a los vestidores mientras Teppei, Fuwahara y Fukuda guardaban los balones en la bodega.

Hyuga fué el primero en lograr arrastrarse hasta los vestidores, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Nigou ladrándole a un uniforme amontonado, se acercó cuidadosamente, estaba seguro de que había algo debajo, algo capaz de poner de esa forma a un perro que era tan inmutable y tranquilo como su dueño, además de que el montón de ropa se movía así que eso ya le daba una pista. Levantó exagerádamente lento la camiseta, todo a su alrededor parecía haber quedado en segundo plano, sus ojos estaban fijos allí, los murmullos de sus compañeros no se oían como más que zumbidos y debajo de la prenda, abrazándose a unas negras muñequeras estaba... ¿¡Kuroko!?

El grito escandalizado -y extrañamente agudo- del capitán de Seirin se escuchó por todo el gimnasio e incluso pueden asegurar que fué mas allá ya que algunos perros del barrio empezar a ladrar alertados.

\- ¿¡Qué sucede!?- interrogó Koganei apareciendo a un lado del de anteojos junto a Mitobe y Izuki, sus rostros se deformaron en una mueca de sorpresa y curiosidad, bueno... En unos se notaba mas que en otros.

\- ¿Ese es...-

\- ¿¡KUROKO!?- completó Kagami acercándose rápidamente, allí sobre la colchoneta en la que lo habían dejado estaba un pequeño Tetsuya, y por pequeño se refería a que parecía un niño de unos dos años aunque... Esa era ¿¡Una cola de gato!? ¿¡Orejas!?- ¡Waaaa!- el pelirrojo cayó al piso inconciente bajo la asustada y un poco llorosa mirada cian de su sombra, realmente había sido un día duro para él, lo comprendía. Los demás chicos entraron también quedando sorprendidos al ver la escena.

\- ¡Es adorable!- chilló Koganei acercándose a levantarlo, el mini-Kuroko se aferró a él soltando lagrimones y mirando asustado a Número 2 que no paraba de ladrarle, los demás estaban demasiado shockeados como para reaccionar.- ¡Ey! ¡Chicos!- llamó el castaño moviendose para levantar la camiseta del peliceleste y envolverlo con ella.- ¡Ya! ¡Respondan!- exclamó sacándolo de su estupor.- Saquenlo de aquí, está asustando a Kuroko.- dijo apuntando al perro que intentaba treparse por sus piernas mientras el peliceleste se acurrucaba en su camiseta.

.

Una vez que Teppei sacó a Nigou y llamó a Riko que empezaba a alertarse por todo el alboroto pero que no se atrevía acercarse, empezaron a analisar la situación "tranquilamente".

\- ¿¡Cómo puede ser Kuroko!? ¿¡Por qué es tan pequeño!?- exclamó la entrenadora desesperada y caminando de un lado a otro sujetándose la cabeza, nadie respondió, todos se preguntaban lo mismo ¿Acaso era eso posible?. En ese momento Kagami empezaba a despertar lentamente, mirando a su alrededor confundido y sujetándose la cabeza justo en el lugar que se había golpeado -rebotado como pelota de basket- contra el piso cuando se desmayó.

\- Tuve un sueno rarísimo, había llegado tarde a la práctica y luego Kuroko tenía cola y orejas de gato y parecía un niño, que sueño más loco.- rió suavemente y se levantó, tenía unas tremendas ganas de ir a comer hamburguesas al Maji Burger con su sombra como de costumbre, al no recibir ninguna respuesta fijó su vista en su queridísimo equipo.- ¡¿Era un sueño cierto?!- inquirió.

\- Pues... No.- respondió Hyuga levantando en sus brazos a un dormido Tetsuya chibi y acercándose para entregándoselo.- ¿Tienes alguna idea de porqué o cómo pasó esto?- preguntó, el pelirrojo negó sin entender pero más calmado que antes sujetandolo torpemente, ya que le parecía muy pequeño y delicado, nunca había sujetado a un bebé...- ¡Debes saber algo! De nuevo estas causándoles problemas a tus superiores.- exclamó furioso y dejando salir una sonrisa sádica, Teppei se apresuró a calmar a su capitán lo último que necesitaban eran más problemas.

\- ¿Y si llamamos a alguno de "ellos"? Quizá sepan algo sobre esto.- sugirió Fukuda, Kagami le miró como si tuviera tres ojos y estuviera bailando el lago de los cisnes bajo la lluvia vestido de policia con tutú. Riko en cambio consideró los pros y los contras de la idea.

\- Sería una buena idea pero no tenemos el número telefónico de ninguno.- recordó la chica.

Además de que algunas actitudes de ese grupo le molestaban y las consideraba insoportables, ¿A quién deberían llamar? ¿Kise Ryouta? No parecía una persona apta para cuidar a un niño, ni a una mascota... Ni a una planta... Pero parecía un buen chico. ¿Mirasakibara Atsushi? Eran un gigante y se comportaba como un niño pequeño, además de que cuando se enfadaba realmente podría aplastar a Kuroko o matarlo por una sobredosis de dulce a la cual no creía que estuviera acostumbrado, definitivamente no. ¿Midorima Shintaro? Podría ser pero ¿Aceptaría? No estaba segura, nunca se sabía que esperar con los meganes tsunderes -lo sabía por experiencia, Hyuga no era una persona facil de tratar-. ¿Aomine Daiki? Parecía una buena opción, él conocía a Kuroko desde hacia mucho y habían sido amigos, además de un notable interes de otro tipo en su ex sombra, lo que le preocupaba era que ese chico -según kuroko- vivía solo y era bastante flojo, dormía la mayor parte del día, comía casi lo mismo que Kagami -osea mucho- entrenaba pero... La última opción era Akashi Seijuuro, sin duda habría sido perfecto, obviando que era un chico con doble personalidad y con unas tijeras peligrosamente afiladas siempre a su alcanse, no era algo conveniente para un niño... Ni para un adulto... Ni para nadie, pero estaba lo del ojo del emperador, eso debería servirle para mantener vigilado a Kuroko ¿Cierto?

Kagami y su falta de tacto o delicadeza estaban descartados por el momento pero tenía sus puntos buenos, el chico sabía cocinar muy bien, no es que ella no supiera, pero admitía que Kagami tenía talento, además ultimamente él y Kuroko estaban mas raros de lo normal y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos... ¿Tendrían algo?. Luego estaba esa chica molesta... La que se creía mucho por tener pechos grandes y que la menospreciaba por ser copa B ¿Satsuki Momoi? Si, ella definitivamente no, estaba demasiado enamorada de Kuroko como para no llegar al punto de ser más peligrosa que Kise.

\- ¿Kuroko no tiene una agenda o celular?- preguntó Izuki a Kagami, él pareció pensarlo durante un rato pero finalmente asintió.- Si, debe estar en su bolso.

Efectivamente el celular de Kuroko estaba allí, Riko fué quien lo revisó, ya que Kagami parecía particularmente enfocado en toquetear curiosamente la cabeza y el rostro de su dormida sombra.

La entrenadora miró la pantalla del aparato sorprendida, el buzón de mensajes estaba lleno y tenía varias llamadas perdidas de las que pudo reconocer como varios miembros de la Generación de los Milagros, ella creía que Kuroko ya no tenía contacto con su anterior equipo, pero al parecer era completamente lo contrario o eso pensó hasta que revisó que casi todos los mensajes y llamadas perdidas eran de ese día.

\- Creo que deberías dejar de hacer eso Kagami...-

\- Parece ser que todos intentaron contactarse con Kuroko...- comentó a los demás sorprendida.

\- ¡Ellos sabían que esto pasaría hoy!- aseguró Koganei y a su lado Mitobe asintió pensando lo mismo.

Un suave llanto desvió la atención de todos hacia Taiga, que sostenía las mejillas del peliceleste y las estiraba, Teppei se acercó a él antes de que Riko pudiera lanzar uno de sus habituales gritos.

\- Deberías ser un poco más cuidadoso, los niños pequeños se molestan con facilidad.- comentó acariciandole la cabeza a la pequeña sombra y recibiendo algo parecido a un ronroneo de su parte.- Bueno... Es casi como un niño pequeño, pero sigue siendo muy adorable.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Está vibrando! ¡Es una llamada!- dijo Riko con pánico evidente mostrándoles el teléfono donde en la pantalla cláramente decía: "Llamada entrante de _Akashi-kun_ " - ¡¿Qué debería hacer?! ¿¡Contesto!?- interrogó desesperada, de entre todo el arcoiris ¿¡Por qué él!? No estaban preparados ¿Deberían mentirle? Hyuga rápidamente le quitó el teléfono de las manos, contestó y lo puso en altavoz para que todo el equipo pudiese oir.

\- Habla Hyuga, el capitán de Seirin, Kuroko no puede contestar en este momento.- dijo con voz imponente y segura, del otro lado de la línea se escuchó una risa discimulada.

" - A menos de que Tetsuya esté durmiendo desnudo a tu lado o en "esa" situación no veo porqué no podría contestar y en su lugar lo hiceras precisamente tú.- habló la voz tranquila de Akashi, Hyuga se sonrojó al instante sin poder evitar hacerse una imagen mental.- Aunque claro, en el caso de que sea lo primero puedes considerar la idea de buscar o un nuevo país o de rendirte a tener mis queridas tijeras clavadas en una parte importante de tu anatomía, digo, en caso de que quieras tener descendencia. - dijo un poco amenazante pero sin perder su tono formal, el chico de anteojos tembló al igual que Kagami que por cierto estaba muy muy pálido.- Interpretaré tu silencio como un "Nunca haría eso Akashi-sama" y supondré que estan en la situación 2 y que tienen en su poder a un Tetsuya pequeño y adorab~ - tosió.- ... Y no saben que hacer con él.- Riko y los demás no se sorprendieron, ya lo suponían, el Emperador lo sabía todo, era "absoluto" como decía y al parecer no era la primera vez que Kuroko estaba así.- No podré ir yo a cuidarlo ya que me encuentro con mi familia fuera del país pero intentaré llegar en mas o menos una semana. Bueno el punto es advertirles que durante estos dias mis queridos ex compañeros y equipo del cual era capitán irán tras Tetsuya, en cuanto uno de ellos se decida a ir a buscarlo será solo cuestión de tiempo para que la batalla comiense, se formarán alianzas y empezarán a caer uno a uno, claro si es que ustedes no rompen el ciclo, mientras tanto -ya que estoy seguro de que no podrán protegerlo de esas bestias- se encargarán de cuidarlo adecuadamente. En caso de que Tetsuya salga lastimado estando bajo su cuidado me ocuparé personalmente de elegir un castigo apropiado a mi regreso.- aseguró con voz firme y luego colgó sin darles tiempo de hacer preguntas o siquiera procesar sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer con Kuroko? ¿Dónde dormirá? ¿Cómo hay que cuidarlo? ¡¿Por qué no nos dió algo de información en lugar de amenazarnos y decir cosas que no nos interesan!?- interrogó Hyuga desesperado mirando al techo del gimnasio como si este pudiera darle la respuesta, mientras caía al piso de rodillas y sujetaba sus cabellos. Los demás solo bajaron la cabeza derrotados, incluso Riko sintió un lijero escalofrio, todos respetaban a Akashi, había sido un muy duro rival y aún más aterradora persona, sabían que era mejor no hacerlo enfadar. El ambiente siguió tenso durante unos segundos y para colmo la luz de un relámpago destelló seguida de cerca por un trueno y luego el sonido de el agua cayendo furiosamente.

\- ¡Auch!- se quejó adolorido Teppei.- ¡Kuroko me mordió!- efectivamente, de la boca entreabierta del once de Seirin se asomaba una dentadura blanca y con colmillos pequeños pero afilados.

\- Parece que las orejas y cola no son lo unico que tiene, ¿Qué creen que debamos darle de comer?- inquirió Izuki quitándo a Tetsuya de los brazos de Kiyoshi y acariciandolo como a un gatito, cosa que al peliceleste, no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto.

\- Pues... ¿Comida de bebé?- sugirió con obviedad Fukuda.

\- Pero ahora él también es como un gatito, y si no le gusta la comida de bebé podríamos darle alimento para gatos ¿Cierto?- rebatió Koganei.

Kagami se mantuvo al margen de la conversación con el teléfono de Kuroko en sus manos, empezó a revisar los mensajes, entre los cuales se podían ver unos cinco "Kurokocchi ¿Dónde estas?" y "Kurokocchi salgamos a cenar." de Kise, algunos "Kuro-chin ¿Vamos mañana a tomar un batido? Responde rápido porfavor." de Murasakibara, "Tetsu, ¿Vamos a practicar mañana? Luego podrias quedarte a dormir en mi casa." de Aomine, unos dos o tres mensajes de Midorima "Tu objeto de la suerte para mañana es una tortuga, yo te ayudaré a conseguirla, nos vemos en el centro comercial a las 7am."... ¿¡Una tortuga!? Bueno algo si que era obvio, tendría que proteger a Kuroko y quedarse con él en cada momento, él era su luz, y su deber era proteger a su sombra.

\- Ya es tarde, me llevaré a Kuroko a casa.- impuso, Izuki se lo entregó envuelto en su camiseta de Seirin y con sus muñequeras negras en sus pequeños brasitos, tomó el bolso sacando la campera y tapándolo también con esta, la lluvia parecía caer mas fuerte que antes, con gotas grandes y pesadas.

\- Bien Bakagami, te lo dejamos, pero llama si tienes problemas o preguntas. Tienes en tus manos el futuro de nuestras vidas.- dijo Riko, todos los demás aintieron seriamente.- Mañana será el día, trae a Kuroko al entrenamiento, estoy completamente segura de que se aparecerán y si no te ven será muy obvio que tu lo tienes e irán a buscarte a tu casa, mañana será el día en que nos enfrentaremos a casi toda la Generación de los Milagros.

\- ¿Pero... No sería mejor no traerlo?- sugirió Hyuga.

\- ¿Con quién más podríamos dejarlo?- interrogó Teppei.

\- ¿Y si se lo dejamos a su familia? ¿No crees que ya es tarde? ¡Deben estar preocupados!- expuso Furihata.

\- Los padres y la abuela de Kuroko viajaron hace unos dias y no se cuando volverán, él me lo dijo cuando le pregunté porque ah estado viniendo muy seguido a mi apartamento.- comentó el diez de Seirin, su sombra no sabía cocinar por lo tanto había optado como medida de supervivencia instalarse en su casa cada mañana y noche para desayunar y cenar respectivamente ya que almorzaba en el instituto, y él no tenía ningún problema con ello, de hecho era un poco divertido y menos solitario el pasar casi todo el día con el chico.

\- Debemos traerlo y esconderlo durante la práctica, discimular si es que ellos vienen y tener mucho cuidado con Tetsuya 2 porque parece que en este estado Kuroko no le agrada.- expuso la castaña entrenadora, ¡Ella podría cuidar a Nigou! ¡Le cocinaría todos los dias y jugarían en el patio! Sabía que su padre no tendría ningun problema con que se quedara con él unos dias.

\- Bueno ya se esta haciendo tarde asi que ¡Adiós chicos!- se despidió Teppei preparándose para salir con su bolso deportivo y un paraguas que había guardado en su casillero, los de primer año también se despidieron eufóricamente de Kuroko antes de salir, Koganei y Mitobe los siguieron y finalmente el padre de Riko la recogió en su auto junto con Nigou.

\- Cuídalo bien Kagami.- dijo Hyuga poniendo una mano sobre su hombro antes de salir.

...

Abrió con dificultad la puerta de su apartamento, en el camino la lluvia se había calmado hasta convertirse en una suave llovizna, había pasado por una tienda cercana para comprar algunos alimentos, pero aún no había conseguido ropa para Kuroko y lo mantenía envuelto en la camiseta, para ser un niño se mantenía bastante tranquilo, no es que se quejara, pero creía que sería más dificil, lo dejó en el sillón casi dormido y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un poco de leche y la una cena como para quince personas que seguramente lo dejaría satisfecho.

Más tarde -y luego de calentar la leche para Kuroko unas tres o cinco veces ya que su pequeña sombra no hacía más que dormir un poco, despertarse, pedir comida y antes de terminar volver a caer dormido- decidió ver una película, el de cabellos celestes estaba dormido en su regazo. Le tenía una particular fobia a los perros pero los gatos no le molestaban, aunque tampoco es que fuera fanático de ellos, se dió el tiempo de detallarlo, Kuroko siempre le había parecido pequeño, pero ahora se veía aún más y sus ojos resaltaban, siempre le había gustado el color de sus ojos y su cabello suave, su rostro palido y su piel... Bueno, se podía decir que Kuroko "le gustaba" admitió con un lijero, muy lijero rubor en las mejillas. Con respecto a esas nuevas emm... "extensiones" pues en su cabeza se veían extrañas pero de alguna manera adorable pensó cuando sintió la colita fina y suave envolverse en su brazo, ese nuevo Kuroko se veía aún más protegible que el normal y eso le encantaba.

Irrumpiendo cualquier clase de pensamiento el "calorcito" sobre su regazo le hizo palidecer y casi clavar las uñas en el sillón completamente rígido...

¡No no no, porfavor eso NO definitivamente NO!

\- ¡Kuroko! ¡Noo!- a pesar de sus ruegos y negativas el Tetsuya terminó despertando con lágrimas en los ojos y se abrazó a su pecho asustado por el grito, Kagami lo levantó desde los hombros, obligándolo a soltarle, con una mueca de asco y lo dejó sobre el piso para correr hacia su habitación y cambiarse de ropa, los llantos de su sombra inundaron el lugar a pesar de los muchos, muchísimos intentos fallidos del pelirrojo para calmarlo, aunque claro, era dificil intentar calmar a un niño sin tocarlo, porque sí, Kagami Taiga por más cariño que le tuviera a su amigo no iba a acercársele.

Una hora, una hora de escucharlo llorar intensamente, el rostro de su sombra estaba rojo al igual que sus ojos y parecía que le faltaba el aire, estaba empezando a desesperarse, ya había cedido con eso de "no tocarlo" incluso lo había cargado, le había dado comida ¡Incluso había echo el intento de cantarle! Pero seguía como al principio, ¡No era su culpa! ¡Nunca había cuidado a un bebé! Estaba a punto de largarse a llorar cuando divisó, bajo la mesa de la sala una bolsa que estaba seguro, él no había dejado allí.

Se acercó y la tomó rápidamente, reviso dentro y milagrosamente encontró ropa que estaba seguro le iría a Kuroko además de una carta dentro de un sobre celeste.

 _" Kagami-kun:_

 _Si estas leyendo esto probablemente yo esté en una situación un poco complicada, por eso eh decidido dejarte una pequeña ayuda y además algunas recomendaciones, supongo que Akashi-kun los habrá puesto al tanto de la gravedad de esto asi que:_

 _1ro: Porfavor no dejes que Kise-kun ni Momoi-chan me lleven, sabes como son y la verdad no quiero morir asfixiado por kilos de ropa, un abrazo muy apretado, o en un caso peor morir de intoxicación._

 _2do: No creo que sea peligroso estar con Murasakibara-kun, de hecho me encantaría quedarme con él, y por supuesto que no lo digo porque él me alimentará con muchos dulces. Midorima-kun también estaría bien._

 _3ro: Si tienes problemas puedes llamar con mi teléfono a Aomine-kun, él lo entenderá, sé que no se llevan muy bien pero si es una emergencia te ruego que pongas como prioridad mi bienestar que equivale al de ustedes._

 _4to: Enserio Kagami-kun, si tienes problemas llama a Aomine-kun!_

 _5to: Comida para bebés, no alimento para gatos ò.ó_

 _6to: Me disculpo de antemano por todas las cosas vergonzosas que haya hecho/haré hasta volver a la normalidad._

 _7mo: Ten cuidado con Akashi-kun, se pondrá un poco sobreprotector._

 _Además esto, no sé si pasará o no, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no estaré así por mucho tiempo, asi que de ser posible me gustaría que evitaras el conflicto entre mis compañeros de Teiko._

 _Gracias por aceptar cuidarme, sabía que podía confiar en ti, trata de controlar tu temperamento y nuevamente gracias._

 _Kuroko Tetsuya, tu fiel sombra."._

Terminó de leer la carta con alivio y un sentimiemto cálido en el pecho, Kuroko lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para predecir que iba a ofrecerse a cuidarlo, por lo menos se había tomado el tiempo de ayudarlo.

Tomó el teléfono de su sombra de mala gana, ¡No quería llamar a _Ahomine_! Los llantos parecieron volverse aún mas fuertes, resignado y con un poco de celos marcó el primer número de la agenda teniendo en mente que, ahora que tenía el teléfono de Kuroko en sus manos podría revisar casualmente los mensajes que el amante de la vainilla intercambiaba con su antigua luz.

" - ¿Tetsu?

...

 **~oOo...oOo...oOo~**

 **... O.O Bueno espero que les haya gustado (a quien sea que esté leyendo XD) Cómo dije antes surgió de un momento a otro y se me hace bastante facil escribirlo .-.**

 **Si tienen recomendaciones, críticas o cualquier cosa(? Serás bienvenidos en los Reviews ;D**

 **Apple Dark Love ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Traje este nuevo capítulo como pan recién salido del horno XD traducción: lo acabo de terminar y apenas si lo revisé ;-;**

 **Bueno espero que les guste XD**

 **.**

 **Kuroko wa Kitidesu**

 **.**

" - ¿Tetsu?- la voz grave del talentoso chico llegó más suave y amable de lo que se esperaba.- ¿Tetsu estás ahí? Oye, casi es media noche ¿Sabes hay gente normal que a estas hora esta por dor~ ... ¡¿Bakagami que hiciste con Tetsu!?- interrogó cambiando repentinamente el tono a uno más duro y preocupado luego de escuchar el llanto de su anterior sombra y -reciéntemente recuperado- mejor amigo. ¿Qué cómo sabía que Bakagami era el que estaba al teléfono? Instinto... Si, su querido instinto nunca le fallaba.

\- ¡Yo no le eh hecho nada Ahomine! ¡Bueno si pero~ ¡Mejor olvidalo idiota!- dijo apresuradamente, sabía que había sido una mala idea.- ¿En que diablos estabas pensando Kuroko? Tsk, "llama a Aomine-kun si tienes problemas".- murmuró tratando de imitar la voz de su sombra dando un resultado por demás agudo y un poco meloso, estaba a punto de colgar cuando...

\- ¡Espera idiota! ¿¡Tetsu te dijo que me llamaras!? ¡Estaré allí en cinco minutos!- el pelirrojo se quedó callado, sorprendido y con el teléfono aún en mano, de fondo aún se podían escuchar los llantos del que fuera el jugador once de Seirin. Un momento... ¿¡Cómo sabía Ahomine cuál era su dirección!? Tendria que hablar seriamente con Kuroko sobre que tipo de información andaba esparciendo por ahí.

...

En exactamente cinco minutos -o puede que seis- el sonido del timbre fué apenas escuchado, al perecer el peliceleste no iba a desistir, ya había pasado un buen rato llorando y su voz sonaba cansada y gastada, probablemente le doldría la garganta.

\- ¡Ya voy!- gritó antes de abrir.- ¡Había escuchado perfectamente, no tenías porque haber casi roto mi timbre y mis oidos que de por sí ya deben estan rotos!- exclamó irritado, la poca paciencia que tenía se había esfumado en la primera media hora, el de cabellos azules lo ignoró completamente y dirigió sus orbes mar a la pequeña figura sentada en el piso, ingresó rápidamente empujándolo en el proceso por lo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas al piso. Estaba a punto de gritarle algún insulto y hecharlo cuando presenció la escena más insoportablemente injusta que haya visto en toda su -aún- corta vida.

Aomine Daiki, orgulloso, engreido y moreno jugador de Touhou se acercó lentamente hasta Kuroko y lo levantó envolviendolo en un apretado abrazo. Kagami estaba esperando a que su sombra empezara a patalear y golpear -o como había hecho con él- ¡Incluso arañar! Al chico, pero lo único que hizo fue dejar de llorar y acurrucarse en Aomine tratando de calmar su respiración.

\- ¿Esta es la situación grave Bakagami?- interrogó el chico en un susurró, desde que llegó y vio a su querido Tetsu sentado en el piso comprendió la situación. Vaya, BaKagami era realmente inexperto.

\- Tsk, te dije que lo olvidarás, ahora que esta arreglado vete de aquí.- dijo mirando con ahora evidentes celos lo calmado y tranquilo que estaba Kuroko, él había intentado hacer lo mismo y había salido más golpeado que cuando Riko se enfadaba enserio. Maldito y adorable Kuroko y sus preferencias, maldito Aomine y su talento para calmar a Kuroko.

El de cabellos azules sonrió malisioso.- ¿Crees que ahora que tengo a Tetsu me iré como si nada?- soltó una carcajada.- Obviamente demostraste que no sabes cuidarlo y además Tetsu te dijo que me llamaras, es una clara indirecta para que lo salve de tí.- expuso acercándose a la bolsa con ropa y sacando algunas prendas para ponerselas al chico, podía sentir la penetrante y furiosa mirada carmesí de su rival tratando de aniquilarlo, pero no se sentía intimidado, de hecho estaba completamente feliz de que Tetsu lo haya elegido -o eso creía- aunque no lo demostrara tan abiertamente, tomó un biberón que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina comprobando sobre su muñeca que este estuviera tibio y se lo dió a Kuroko tratando de ocultar lo enternecido que etaba ante la imágen delante suyo, antes de que Kagami empezara a quejarse sacó su teléfono y le tomó una foto.

Le había costado mucho desacerse de Satsuki que (como siempre) andaba pegada a él como si fuera su objeto de la suerte del día y ella Midorima, la chica chicle seguramente estaría llenando su buzón de mensajes y llamadas, a veces temía que ella le haya puesto un rastreador o algo por el estilo y por eso siempre lo encontraba tan facilmente, pero todos sabían que cuando iniciaba la guerra los lazos y amistades entre ellos quedaban olvidados, ya no existía el pasado, el unico objetivo era Tetsu... Además estaba mucho más preparado que el año anterior y tenía aún más trucos bajo la manga.

\- Tsk, bastardo ¿Crees que te dejaré llevarte a Kuroko?- ambas miradas se enfrentaron, azul y rojo combatiendo, ¿Quién ganaría esta vez? A veces Aomine se preguntaba porqué siempre rivalizaban cuando lo único que tenían en común era lo que más amaban ah, y también el baloncesto, quizá estaban destinados a ser enemigos, no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona.

\- Bien, haremos como si esto no hubiera ocurrido, pero el resultado será el mismo, él llegará a mi tarde o temprano.- aseguró dejando al niño sobre el sillón y acercándose a su bolso.- Esto es un pequeño regalo para mi Tetsu, Bakagami tómalo como mi declaración de guerra.- anunció dejando un envase sobre la mesa y acercándose a Kuroko, se despidió del pequeño con un besó en la mejilla mirando de reojo a Kagami que parecía querer golpearlo y salió del departamento con la frente en alto y una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, por lo menos había sentido esa maravillosa calidez que Tetsu provocaba en él, por una vez iba a respetar las reglas del juego, esperaría hasta el día siguiente ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Tetsu se "transformaría" un día antes de lo esperado?

...

Taiga miró confuso lo que su sombra hacía... Había momentos en los que Kuroko era simplemente un enigma para él, momentos como ese.

Decidido a no volver a llamar a Aomine examinó la situación, primero, el bastardo había dejado ese envase que luego reconoció como un batido de vainilla del Maji Burger sobre su mesa y segundo Kuroko había estado observándolo con algo parecido a reproche -o eso creía- mientras tomaba dicha bebida tranquilamente desde que su ex luz se había marchado.

No iba a admitir que esa mirada en su rostro sin expresión lo intimidaba un poco.

\- ¡Bien basta!- se acercó al de cabello celeste y lo abrazó.- Enserio lo siento, pero deberías dejar de mirarme así cuando fuiste tú el que no me comentó nada sobre esto.- reclamó como si Tetsuya pudiera entenderlo, aunque por la forma en la que suavisó su mirada y relajó su expresión supuso que en realidad si lo hacía, su relación "luz y sombra" había formado un lazo muy estrecho entre ellos que traía adjunto bastantes beneficios, últimamente se creía capaz de reconocer expresiones en el habitual calmado rostro del chico, por más mínimo que sea el cambio, la diferencia para él era notable, asi como también el privilegio de recibir sus sonrisas abiertamente. Sabía que Kuroko había cambiado mucho desde que se conocieron, realmente le gustaba Seirin y amaba su baloncesto, aquél que habían formado juntos.

\- Cuando vuelvas a la normalidad te haré pagar por la cochinada de hace rato Kuroko.- aseguró disfrutando del mohín enfadado que compuso su sombra y acarició su sedoso cabello poniendo especial enfásis en sus orejas gatunas, sonrió al recibir ligeros ronroneos y una mirada demasiado adorable, luego de esa experiencia no volvería a ver a su sombra de la misma forma.

...

Al día siguiente en la mañana fue prácticamente arrancado de sus sueños por el sonido de una tintineante risa. "¿Kuroko ya despertó?" Se preguntó sin siquiera abrir los ojos, tenía entrenamiento a eso de las 10am, aún quedaba tiempo para dormir. De nuevo escuchó la risa pero esta vez parecía más fuerte, como si alguien le estuviera haciendo cosquillas a Tetsuya, eh... ¿Alguien? Se levantó completamente alertado y no perdió tiempo, tal y como estaba corrió hacia la sala donde se encontró a su sombra sentado en el piso y con las manos y rostro cubiertos de dulce.

\- ¿¡Qu~Qué paso aquí!? ¿¡Cómo llegaste hasta aquí!?- interrogó preocupado, levantó al pequeño sin importarle que pudiera ensuciarlo, ya no estaba tan nervioso como el dia anterior. Revisó todos los rincones del apartamento pero no encontró nada fuera de su sitio o anormal, aún así la sensación incómoda persistía. ¿¡Ahomine estaría rondando dentro de su casa!? No lo creía... Pero esa noche, no recordaba si había estado soñando o estaba entredormido, podía asegurar que había visto una gran sombra en frente de su cama, vigilándolo. No entendía... Estaba convencido de haber dejado la puerta cerrada y Kuroko no alcanzaba en picaporte como para ser él el que la abrió. ¿Alex o Tatsuya? No, ellos no llegarían tan temprano y mucho menos sin hacerse notar inmediatamente.

\- Esto es raro.- murmuró, lo dejaría pasar, quizá el estrés le estaba jugando una mala pasada, al parecer aún era temprano, asi que tendría tiempo suficiente para un buen desayuno, pero antes, un baño... Para ambos.

¿¡Que se suponía que era esa cosa pegajosa!? ¿Calamelo? ¿Almibar? ¿¡De dónde lo había sacado!? ¡Tenía miles de preguntas sin responder y a penas estaba empezando el día! Pasó suavemente sus manos enjabonadas por los brazos y manos de su sombra, ya estaba por terminar, tenían que llegar rápido al gimnasio, Riko no paraba de enviarle mensajes preguntando por Kuroko y reclamando fotos para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien y los locos del "arcoiris" no dejaban de fastidiar con llamadas y mensajes de voz al celular de Tetsuya como desesperados.

\- Bien, terminamos Kuroko.- anunció estirandose para sujetar la esponjada toalla, el chico en la bañera lo miró con su pequeño ceño fruncido y golpeó el agua con la palma de la mano abierta salpicando todo a su alrededor.- Okey, solo cinco minutos más.- cedió secándose el rostro.

...

\- ¿Ustedes no sienten que... Algo va mal?- preguntó Koganei intimidado, Mitobe se mantuvo en silencio pero posó una mano sobre su hombro para confortarlo. La tensión era palpable.

\- ¡Vámos chicos! ¡No pongan esas caras! Solo vinimos a hacerle una visita a Kurokocchi y luego nos iremos.- exclamó Kise, a su lado Midorima asintió desviando la mirada y acomodándose los lentes, Murasakibara ignorando a todos salió a comprar dulces, Aomine dormía sobre las gradas y Momoi no apartaba la mirada de la puerta.

\- ¡Estos mocosos están haciendo enfadar a sus superiores!- gruñó Hyuga apretando los dientes y a punto de lanzarse contra ellos, Izuki decidió que no era momento para hacer uno de sus juegos de palabras y Teppei sostenía a su capitán para calmarlo, la situación iba de mal en peor.

\- Tsk, Bakagami se está tomando su tiempo.- murmuro el de cabello azul.- Si no aparece enseguida iré a buscarlo a su departamento.- amenazó, empezaba a considerar que haber dejado a Tetsu el día anterior había sido mala idea, podría haberse ahorrado todo el problema.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Kagami y Kuroko aún no llegan ¿Y si les pasó algo?- susurró la entrenadora a punto de un colapso nervioso, Furihata y Tsuchida la sostenían por los hombros para evitar que sus rodillas le fallaran y cayera al piso.

En ese preciso momento el pelirrojo hizo prescencia, con ropa casual para entrenar y su sombra caminando a su lado sujetándose de su pantalón -Kagami era muy alto, no podía darle la mano ya que tendría que agacharse demasiado-, todo a su alrededor se sumió en un profundo e incómodo -por no decir terrorífico y decisivo- silencio.

\- ¿¡Qué hacen ellos aquí!?- antes de que pudiera reaccionar los tres chicos y Momoi se lanzaron sobre él para alcanzar a Kuroko. Lo curioso era ¿Por qué se lanzaban sobre él si el objetivo estaba justo a su lado?

\- ¡Bakagami dame a Tetsu!

\- ¡Corre Kagami!- gritó Izuki, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Kagamicchi suelta a Kurokocchi él es mio!

\- ¡Paren! ¡Idiotas ya suéltenme!

\- Kuroko debe venir conmigo nanodayo. ¡Cuidado con mis lentes!

\- ¡Soy la novia de Tetsu-kun él debe venir conmigo!

\- ¿¡Quién me mordió!? ¡Ya déjenme manada de locos!

\- Deberíamos ayudarlo ¿Cierto?- comentó Teppei, su lado amable le pedía a gritos que fuera bueno y ayudara a Kagami, pero estaba su parte racional que le decía que no era una buena idea meterse.

\- Deberíamos pero...- continuó Hyuga viendo como Momoi volvía a morder el brazo del pelirrojo mientras Kise le estiraba el cabello y pateaba a Midorima que a su vez estiraba la remera de Aomine.

\- A todo esto... Mitobe dice que ¿Dónde esta Kuroko?- interrumpió Koganei buscando al chico con la mirada.

\- ¡Lo van a aplastar!- chilló Riko desesperada y así fue como todo el equipo de Seirin en su intento por salvar a Kuroko terminaron e15redados junto a Kagami en la pelea.

El mini jugador once de Seirin estaba mejor de lo que la entrenadora creía, un poco aplastado pero antes de que la situación empeorara y aprovechando que todos se concentron en Kagami él había optado por salir caminando a paso lento y tembloroso hacia fuera del gimnasio un poco asustado por la reciente experiencia sin que nadie note su silenciosa huida.

Llevaba el uniforme de Seirin -adaptado a su tamaño- aunque una de las mangas de la camiseta se resbalaba dejando al descubierto su hombro sin llegar a caerse, Kagami no había podido peinarlo bien por lo que su cabello celeste estaba completamente descontrolado y sus orejitas paradas prestaban atención a todo a su alrededor. Empezó a alejarse del lugar bajando de una manera bastante particular las escaleras.

...

Murasakibara volvía al gimnasio con las manos repletas de bolsas con dulces y muchas más en su bolso, desde lejos sintió el alboroto en el gimnasio asi que empezaba a dudar si sería buena idea entrar o no, estaba cerca de las escaleras cuando sintió un quejido bajo él.

\- ¡Kuro-chin! Ya veo... Escapaste, bien Kuro-chin. Empezaba a pensar que entrar allí sería una molestia.- dijo acercándose al niño y cargándolo, al parecer a Kuroko no le gustó estar a esa altura y empezó a sollozar, además lo miraba con algo de miedo.- Kuro-chin no llores, compartiré mis caramelos contigo.- prometió mientras salían del instituto. Tenía clases de pastelería y no quería llegar tarde.

...

Atsushi sonrió al pensar lo facil que había sido llevarse a Kuroko, sus clases habían ido como de costumbre, le encantaba lo dulce y quería ser chef, pero... No podía resistirse a probar cada uno de los merengues, masas y demás dulces que supuestamente estaban destinados a su preparación.

Finalmente logró escapar del salón, las mujeres mayores habían secuestrado a Kuro-chin llenandolo de besos y arrumacos por lo que en un acto casi suicida él se lanzó a salvarlo, como resultado ambos quedaron atrapados. Casi era medio día y mucha gente transitaba en las calles.

\- ¡Kuro-chin! ¡Tengo lapiz labial en mis mejillas!- se quejó el gigante haciendo el intento de limpiarse pero fallando por décima vez ¡¿Qué tipo de maquillaje usaban esas mujeres?! El nombrado lo miró con sus grandes ojos cian, tenía el cabello más revuelto que esa mañana, las mejillas y la frente completamente rojas y llenas de manchas rojas y el uniforme de Seirin manchado con los que alguna vez fueron sus ingredientes de decoración.

Tendría que conseguir ropa nueva y algunos juguetes, no estaba muy seguro de que le gustaría comer a Kuro-chin, cuando estaban en Teiko no pasaba mucho tiempo con él, admitía que Mine-chin tenía mucha ventaja, pero se negaba a perder.

\- ¡Atsushi!- ante el llamado de giró lentamente, quedando de frente con un chico cuyo flequillo tapaba la mitad de su rostro.

\- Muro-chin... Qué casualidad.- dijo sin mirarlo, se concentró en sacar una bolsa de caramelos y antregársela al peliceleste, que los miraba curioso.

\- No sabía que tenías un hermano menor o que cuidaras niños.- comentó nervioso ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Quizá porque tenía su teléfono en la mano con una llamada a Kagami Taiga, su hermano, que en ese momento escuchaba toda la conversación.- ¿Qué tal la clase de hoy?

\- Bien Muro-chin, ¿Por qué el repentino interés?- interrogó, empezaba a sospechar que algo andaba mal...

\- Eres mi compañero Atsushi, emm... ¿A dónde te diriges?- con esa pregunta Murasakibara confirmó que realmente algo andaba muy mal, además vió el celular que Himuro encendido.- ¿Quieres venir conmigo a mi apartamento?

\- Lo siento Muro-chin, pero debo irme.- cuando se dispuso a girarse el chico lo sujetó desde el brazo.

\- Espera un poco más.- ¿Qué estaba pasando? Por su mente pasó el recuerdo de Himuro comentándole que su relación con Kagami había mejorado y de nuevo eran "hermanos" y todo cobró sentido.

\- Muro-chin traidor.- susurró, se deciso de agarre del chico y continuó su camino alejándose del lugar rápidamente con sus pasos largos, se giró un poco para comprobar que no lo estaba siguiendo.

¡No lo podía creer!... Bueno si que podía, ese traidor, Himuro traidor, tenía ganas de aplastarlo y luego, luego podría... - suspiró intentando tranquilizarse- Seguramente le hubiera avisado a Kaga-chin su paradero para que llegara y le quitara a Tetsuya.

\- Kuro-chin no se alejará de mi ¿Cierto Kuro-chin?- interrogó, el pequeño colocó albas manos en su rostro examinándolo y pudo ver la ligera sonrisa del chico. - ¡Vamos a casa Kuro-chin! Tengo una camiseta de Yosen que te quedará genial.- comentó, empezaba a tener hambre y le había dado al peliceleste su última bolsa de dulces, ya empezaba a sufrir la abstinencia necesitaba pasar primero por una tienda.

...

Unas horas antes...

\- ¡Hyuuga! ¡Momoi-chan! ¡Dejen de morderme!- rogó Teppei, en su intento por salvar a Kuroko terminó por golpear accidentalmente a su capitán desatando su furia y al parecer la pelirosa por una extraña razón creyó que él tenía a la sombra y se lanzó a morderlo como anteriormente había hecho con Kagami y Kise.

\- Ugh, si papá ve estos golpes los matará.- balbuceó Riko.

\- Creo que Kagamicchi se desmayó y Midorimacchi también.- comentó Kise, todos habían quedado tirados en el frio suelo del gimnasio, golpeados, cansados y sin ninguna intención de levantarse, los únicos que podían moverse al parecer eran Momoi y Hyuuga que seguían golpeando a Teppei.

\- ¿Dónde esta Kuroko?- preguntó Koganei arrastrándose hasta Mitobe y Izuki.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No está con Kagami? Esperen... ¿¡Alguien tiene a Kuroko!?- el gritó-pregunta de Riko resonó seguido de un jadeos adoloridos y exclamaciones de negación.

\- Ku~Kuroko.- llamó el pelirrojo levantándose con dificultad, Aomine miraba a todos enojado desde las gradas, estaba bien, pero desde hacía rato que buscaba con la vista a Tetsu y empezaba a sospechar que había salido del lugar.

\- Tsk, dado que el único que no está aquí es Murasakibara podemos suponer que él lo encontró y se lo llevó.- exclamó el chico, ¿Ahora cómo recuperaría a Tetsu? Por más que le doliera a su orgullo sabía que no podía enfrentarse a ese titán él solo.

Kagami cerró los ojos y apretó los puños derrotado, a penas era el primer día y ya lo había perdido, se sentía fatal, Kuroko había confiado en él y lo primero que hacía era dejarlo en bandeja de plata para que el primero que lo encuentre.

\- ¡Kise! Levantate y vamos ¿Murasakibara tiene clases de pastelería o algo así cierto? Si nos apuramos lo alcanzaremos.- ordenó Aomine, tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente por la puerta.

\- ¡Esperame Aominecchi!- gritó el rubio corriendo tras él.

\- ¡Kagami! Hoy soy el primero en la lista del Oha-Asa y tengo mi objeto de la suerte asi que seré yo quien consiga a Kuroko.- aseguró mostrándole una piedra azul, en ese momento Takao entró animadamente.

\- ¡Shin-chan! ¿A dónde tenemos que ir?- preguntó abrazandolo con su habitual euforia.

\- Cállate y sigueme.- impuso sin dar lugar a réplicas.

Riko se levantó y fué hacia Kagami. Miró de reojo a Momoi que sostenía su teléfono celular con una sonrisa perturbadora mientras murmuraba "Dai-chan, consigue a Tetsu-kun por mi, no intentes esconderte, puedo seguir tooodos tus pasos."

\- ¡Piensa algo! ¡No te rindas!- exclamó la entrenadora, Kagami lo intentaba -o eso parecía- pero no era el mejor "pensador". En momentos como ese necesitaba a Kuroko.

" Kagami-kun, a veces creo que eres completamente idiota."

Diablos... Enserio se la creía, ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? ¡Tatsuya! Tenía que llamarlo, él debía saber dónde podía encontrar al amante de lo dulce que tenía por compañero en Yosen.

...

\- ¡Ese maldito de Murasakibara! Es todo culpa tuya Kise, si hubieras sido más rápido hubieramos llegado a tiempo.- reclamó Aomine.

\- ¿¡Eh!? No es mi culpa, tú fuiste el que se quedó a ver esas revistas.- Todo era culpa de Aminecchi, ahora por él no podría tener a Kurokocchi.

\- Tsk, yo me voy de aquí.- dijo y se giró, cuando Kise o Midorima tuvieran a Tetsu él lo conseguiría, mientras les dejaría el trabajo dificil a ellos.

...

\- ¡Taiga! ¡Por aquí!- El nombrado cruzó la calle en cuanto divisó a Himuro, Murasakibara se les había escapado por muy poco, estaba a exactamente una cuadra cuando el chico lo llamó para avisarle que su compañero se había dado cuenta del plan.

\- Tatsuya, gracias por intentarlo.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa agradecida.

\- Parece que estas en una situación extraña ¿El niño era Kuroko Tetsuya cierto?- rió al ver a su compañero asentir, se notaba que estaba preocupado.- Cálmate, Atsushi lo cuidará bien, lo conosco, realmente lo aprecia.

Suspiró resignado, y pasó una mano desordenando su cabellera pelirroja. Recordó la carta que le había dejado el chico, quizá no debería estar tan preocupado, pero una parte de él sabía que lo que más deseaba en ese momento era quedarse con Kuroko, no quería que estuviera con otro que no fuera él.

\- ¿Vamos a comer algo? Se me abrió el apetito.- invitó el diez de Seirin, debía ocupar su mente en con otra cosa o haría una locura.

\- Claro, veo que no has cambiado tanto como creía.- comentó riendo, Taiga siempre sería Taiga con su hambre voraz y su amor al baloncesto.

...

\- Hola, ¿Aka-chin? Si, lo tengo. Mmm... ¡Pero quiero tenerlo más tiempo! Tch, está bien Aka-chin, espero que cumplas tu promesa, Kise-chin estará muy contento.- ¡Estaba enfadado! Obedecería a Akashi porque lo respetaba, pero definitivamente se vengaría. Kuro-chin debía estar con él, obedecería pero primero esperaría unos cuantos dias...

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses Atsushi, sabes que si lo haces tendrás que abtenerte a las consecuencias, no seré suave contigo.- amenazó su ex capitán.

El pelimorado apreto con fuerza el teléfono en su mano, Akashi ya había colgado, dejándolo furioso y con inmensas ganas de golpear algo.

Kuroko miro al chico delante de él, emanaba un aura tenebrosa pero aún así se acercó y lo abrazó, rodeandolo con sus bracitos cortos y regordetes. Murasakibara lo miró sorprendido y se relajó visiblemente, bajo la mirada brillante de los ojos cian del Tetsuya.

\- ¡Kuro-chin! ¡Te extrañaré!- exclamó devolviendole el abrazo ¡Era tan pequeño! Bueno... Para él todos eran pequeños, pero Kuro-chin era especial.- Cuando Aka-chin regrese nos volveremos a ver.-prometió.- Mientras tanto disfrutaremos juntos de estos dulces de vainilla, su sabor se parece al de tu batido favorito asi que te gustará.- aseguró, ahora debía pensar ¿Cómo le entregaría a Kuroko a Kise? Akashi había sido específico, quería que Kise se lo quitara, así que no podía dejar que se diera cuenta de que se lo dejaba muy facil, además corría el riesgo de que otro llegara antes, Aomine, Midorima, Momoi y Kagami, todos eran peligrosos.

...

Acarició con cariño sus tijeras rojas recién afiladas, unos minutos después escuchó el tono predeterminado para los mensajes y con una sonrisa psicópata miró la imagen de Tetsuya sentado sobre una silla y con la camiseta de Yosen puesta. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, no había lugar para fallos, su pequeño estaría a su lado muy pronto.

 **...**

 **Bueno, personalmente este capítulo me gustó más al principio que al final XD**

 **Y aquí son casi las 4am y veo una película de terror bien extraña asi que ;-;**

 **El próximo capítulo tengo que terminarlo, de hecho como es el de Kise (como se habrán dado cuenta :v) tengo una parte ya escrita y lo demás en mente xD les diré una cosa: habrá gusanos ;-;**

 **Dicho eso me despido! Saludos! XD**

 **Reviews? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Este capítulo es un poco... Extraño v: bueno supongo que vieron o escucharon sobre los teletubis (Si no, podrían buscar un video o algo aunque aquí no es más que una mención, nada importante si es que no los conocen) xD**

 **.**

 **oOo...oOo...oOo**

 **.**

 **Kuroko wa Kitidesu**

Luego de una cansadora tarde de trabajo Kise se dispuso a salir de la agencia, acostumbrado ya a los constantes acosos de sus compañeras de trabajo y de las jóvenes admiradoras que lo esperaban afuera.

\- Tranquilas, tranquilas.- dijo con una sonrisa amable intentando quitárselas de encima, había sido un día pesado, y estaba preocupado por no saber nada del paradero de Kurokocchi.

Mientras le obligaban a sacarse una foto grupal, divisó en la tienda frente a él una silueta inconfundible, no es como si hubiera muchas personas con esa altura y el cabello de un color tan particular, además si agudizaba sus sentidos el radar de "Detección de Kurokocchi" le indicaba que estaba cerca.

¿Por qué Murasakibaracchi se arriesgaría de esa forma? Ahora que lo pensaba bien, el pelimorado era muy distraido, quizá no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su agencia de modelos estaba justo frente a ellos.

¡Podía aprovechar la situación para conseguir a Kurokocchi!

\- Disculpen chicas ¿Quisieran hacerme un favor?- interrogó, obteniendo como respuesta un inmediato y colectivo: "¡Si Kise-kun!"

\- ¡Sabía que podía contar con ustedes! ¡Síganme!- en momentos así agradecía al cielo su belleza y talento que lo habían llevado a donde estaba, si, podía sonar engreido para algunos, pero era puramente verdad y todos los que lo negaran lo hacían por envidia.

Cruzó la calle seguido por la multitud de fanáticas y les pidió que entraran al lugar como clientas normales y una de ellas le pidiera a la hija de la dueña que le abriera la puerta para empleados y lo dejase pasar.

.

\- Kise-kun, ¿Qu~Qué es todo esto?- preguntó timidamente la joven, estaba preocupada, de un momento a otro la tienda se había llenado de clientas y le informaban que el modelo la buscaba. Acaso estaría... ¿Interesado en ella?

\- ¡Mao-chan! Necesito que me ayudes a recuperar a mi Kurokocchi.- exclamó impaciente, si se tardaban mucho perdería una oportunidad única.- Déjame pasar y te explicaré el plan.- anunció el rubio. La chica un poco decepcionada y confundida asintió, a veces se permitía a ella misma formarse falsas iluciones, ¿Quién sería "Kurokocchi"?

.

Atsushi notó que algo raro estaba pasando, de todas formas no se lo dejaría facil a Kise, tenía curiosidad por saber que estaba planeando y sospechaba, no, estaba seguro de que el que la tienda se haya llenado de chicas que casualmente habían ocupado las, antes desocupadas, mesas y sillas alrededor de ellos tenía mucho que ver.

\- Kuro-chin, te ensuciaste.- recriminó al peliceleste, sacando una servilleta para limpiar los restos de pastel que el niño tenía en su rostro, Kuroko lo miraba sin entender del todo.- ¿Quieres otro?- preguntó mirando a la joven dueña sacar varios dulces que a la vista parecían deliciosos, el pequeño asintió mirando en la misma dirección.

Mao intentó que sus nervios no salieran a flote al ver al gran chico acercarse, al separarse del peliceleste un su aura cambiaba completamente, trató de tranquilizar su respiración, él le pidió cinco pastelitos y mientras ella los preparaba en una bolsa, un alboroto se formó en torno a Kuroko, todos los clientes se agruparon alrededor del niño obstruyendo la vista del pelimorado.

\- ¡Kuro-chin! ¡Aléjense de él!- exclamó tratando de abrirse paso, pero esas chicas eran muy fuertes, sujetó los pasteles y las miró furioso. ¿Así que así iban a ser las cosas eh? Kise-chin era un cobarde por no enfrentarlo directamente.

El rubio vió por una de las ventanas a Murasakibara tratando de encontrar la forma de romper esa barrera para llegar al peliceleste, no pudo contener su sonrisa completamente feliz y una chica que casualmente pasaba por su lado se desmayó al verlo. Todo estaba más que perfecto.

...

\- ¡Kise-kun! ¡Kise-kun! ¡Kise-kun!- gritó eufórica Mashiro (una de las cabezas de la organización que se centraba en acosarlo a todas horas) el mencionado sonrió al verla llegar con Kuroko en sus brazos.

\- Muy bien Mashiro-chan, ahora mismo estoy muy feliz.- anunció estirando sus brazos hacia ella y demandando al peliceleste.

Mashiro obedeció emocionada por saber cuál sería su recompensa por llevarle al modelo aquello que tanto deseaba, pero vió al rubio fruncir el ceño y palideció ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? ¡Se había asegurado de quitar todo rastro y calmarlo!

Ryouta notó al rededor de los ojos de la sombra un suave pero notable color rojizo, además su expresión denotaba una casi imperceptiblemente mueca de molestia.

\- ¿Pa~Pasa algo Kise-kun?- preguntó nerviosa.

\- Dime... Mashiro-chan, ¿Por qué mi Kurokocchi estuvo llorando?- indagó molesto, ella desvió la mirada y Kuroko la indicó acusatoriamente con un dedito.

\- Bu~Bueno... Yo...- empezó sin encontrar las palabras correctas para aligerar el "golpe" que causarían sus palabras en el rubio.- Digamos que quizá... Lo metí en mi bolso para que nadie nos persiguiera ¡Pe~pero lo saqué de allí unas calles luego!- confesó apresuradamente cerrando los ojos para evitar ver al chico.

Kise no supo si reír o llorar ¿Acaso había alguien tan insensible como para hacerle eso a una criatura tan tierna como su Kurokocchi? Al parecer sí y estaba justo frente a él, intentando excusarce. Inhala... Exhala, Inhala... Exhala, tranquilo Ryouta, tranquilo... Miró al pequeño y le sonrió antes de acariciarlo con algo más que cariño.

\- Adiós Mashiro-chan, espero que no pienses seguirme y dale las gracias por mi a las demás.- dijo seriamente antes de girarse y abandonar el parque.

...

El "titán" caminaba molesto por las calles, Kise-chin era muy astuto, claro que, siguiendo al pié de la letra el plan de Aka-chin se contuvo a si mismo e hizo como si no hubiera notado gracias a su altura a esa chica que aprovechando el amontonamiento en torno a la "desmayada y moribunda" joven se había llevado al peliceleste y lo había metido en su bolso -como si este fuese una orden para llevar y casi sin nada de tacto o delicadeza- saliendo luego "discimuladamente" con su grupo de amigas alrededor en un papel más que obvio de guardaespaldas.

No pudo evitar sentirse preocupado ¿Kuro-chin estaría asustado? ¿Lo extrañaría? ¡¿Habría comido suficientes dulces?! Él se ocuparía de vengarse en caso de que algo malo le pasara a su Kuro-chin estando bajo el cuidado de Kise, habían pasado veinte minutos y se sentía como si hubieran pasado meses.

\- Si lastimas a Kuro-chin... ¡Te destruiré Kise-chin!- gritó al cielo, asustando a las personas que caminaban a su alrededor.

...

\- ¡Kagami! ¡Ven a entrenar y deja de andar lloriqueando por las esquinas!- ordenó Riko colérica, el pelirrojo se levantó y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta donde estaban sus demás compañeros, había estado así desde que Murasakibara se había llevado a Kuroko y su actitud empezaba a irritarlos un poco (mucho a decir verdad) a todos, especialmente a Hyuga y Riko, Teppei había hecho cosas inimaginables para calmar al capitán y bueno... La entrenadora era un caso perdido.

...

La hermosa casa de Kise se alzaba imponente frente a ambos, la pequeña sombra levantó su cabecita para poder ver el techo, la verdad es que el hogar del modelo no era la "gran" cosa, pero a diferencia del ya bastante amplio apartamento de Kagami esta era considerablemente más grande a los ojos de Kuroko.

\- Mis hermanas tienen una sesión de fotos hoy asi que estaremos solos, y tengo una muy linda sorpresa para ti Kurokocchi.- comentó abriendo la puerta, Kurokocchi era tan liviano y pequeño que no se sentía para nada cansado de cargarlo. No tardó en llegar a su habitación y prender la televisión.- Un especial de todas las temporadas - rió suavemente- de "Los teletubis", no sé que que tal sea pero suena bien.- comentó poniéndose cómodo.

...

Luego de más de dos horas y con su mente llena de la pegajosa cancioncita del principio y la infantil forma de hablar de las extrañas criaturas apagó el aparato y se sentó sobre el sofá intentando decifrar que es lo que estaba haciendo con su vida.

Recordó vagamente a los chicos que le había recomendado ese programa en la tienda, a los que consideró amables y serviciales. Será divertido dijeron, a los niños les gusta dijeron.

Kurokocchi se notaba perturbado a su lado, después de todo por más niño que fuera era bastante mas inteligente de lo que aparentaba y...

\- _Tinky Winky, Dipsy... Lala Lala Po._ \- cantó en voz baja, repitiéndolo unas cuantas veces más de forma automática, el peliceleste lo miraba confundido.

Ya era bastante tarde y necesitaba dormir las ocho horas reglamentarias para mantener su cutis perfecto asi que tomó a Kuroko en sus brazos y se preparó para una noche de sueño tranquila. Lo mejor sería olvidar...

...

Esa mañana su querido despertador no pudo cumplir su función debido a que él ya se encontraba completamente despierto y con unas ojeras pronunciadas bajo sus ojos miel, su cabello rubio usualmente sedoso, suave y manejable, estaba enredado y parecía formar remolinos de modo que los mechones dorados estaban levantados y en todas direcciones.

\- _T~Tinky Winky... Di~Dipsy..._ \- balbuceó, eran las seis de la mañana y el sueño recién parecía volver a él luego de serle cruelmente arrancado ¿Acaso el universo conspiraba en su contra? Midorimacchi sabía mucho de eso quizá debía preguntarle sobre que decía el Oha-Asa sobre su signo, tampoco estaría mal comprarse una cosa extraña y llevarla a todos lados con él o incluso ¡Podía vendarse los dedos y usar lentes! Pero porfavor necesitaba más horas para dormir, estaba completamente agotado, ni siquiera sus ojos podían mantenerse abiertos por más de tres minutos.

Kuroko dormía cómoda y profundamente a su lado, tan cómoda y profundamente eque lo envidiaba... Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se levantó rumbo al baño para tomarse una ducha, pero antes café, una buena ración de cafeina para no caer dormido en la bañera.

...

Las puertas de la agencia fueron abiertas por el guardia de la entrada que le cedía el paso amablemente, él era un buen amigo, muchas veces lo protegió de multitudes de chicas hambrientas de alguna de sus prendas ¡Incluso le había prestado ropa aquellas ocasiones en las que fué atrapado y lo encontró en un estado deplorable! Sin duda un buen amigo.

\- Kise-kun bue~ ¿¡Se siente bien!?- interrogó preocupado, estaba saludando al chico normalmente, como en todos sus encuentros de la semana y este de pronto empezó a tambalearse, miró el niño que sostenía, no dudó en arrebatárselo y pasar uno de los brazos del modelo por sobre su hombro para darle un apoyo hasta llegar a la enfermería.

\- ¡Mi chico de oro! ¡Busquen un médico rápido!- gritó el productor al ver el estado del modelo, en todo el alboroto nadie notó como un gran pelimorado sonreía emprendiendo su silenciosa huída llevando en una de sus manos una bolsa con paletas heladas y en la otra uno de los Cd's que había comprado Kise, los chicos de la tienda estaban completamente desesperados por dinero, a penas y si les había ofrecido un poco y obedecieron completamente.

...

Luego de asegurarse de que podía estar parado y caminar sin que le temblasen las piernas le dieron el día libre para que descansara por orden del médico. Sonrió ante la idea de su cama esperándole para recuperar todas las horas de imsomnio

Pero... Desde que salió de la agencia tenía la incómoda sensación de que olvidaba algo...

Interrumpiendo todos sus pensamientos un objeto filoso pasó frente a él a una velocidad impresionante, ignorando eso, lo preocupante era que durante su trayectoria había rozado lijeramente la punta de su nariz, miró hacia un costado buscando a su agresor -eso no podía ser un simple accidente.-, pero no había nadie, estaba seguro de que no era una alucinación por el sueño. Se acercó a la pared donde el objeto se había clavado... Una tijera, si se hubiera movido un paso más...

\- ¡Kurokocchi!- gritó, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, corrió de vuelta a la agencia mirando a sus lados, buscándolo a "él", estaba cerca y era muy seguro que iría tras Kuroko. Después de todo ¿Quien sería lo suficientemente psicópata como para andar lanzandole tijeras sin temor a que alguna lo hiera de gravedad? Por no decir que el sujeto del que hablaba no sentiría remordimiento alguno en dañar su rostro, su hermoso rostro que le servía de sustento económico, porque de otra forma ¿De qué más podría trabajar?

Se paró frente a la puerta con la respiración agitada, ignorando los llamados del guardia y empujando a algunas personas en su camino, llegó hasta la enfermería donde había estado por última vez con el peliceleste.

\- ¡Kurokocchi! ¡¿Estas escondido!? ¿¡Kurokocchi!?- llamó ya desesperado ¿¡Dónde buscaría a Akashicchi para que se lo devolviera!? Aunque, la posibilidad de que Akashi le devolviera a Kuroko era definitivamente nula.- Kurokocchi.- lloriqueó.

\- ¡Kise-kun! Eh estado siguiéndolo desde hace unos minutos, creo que olvidó algo importante ¿Cierto?- indagó el guardia irrumpiendo en el lugar con Kuroko en sus brazos.

El rubio no lo soportó más y se largo a llorar mientras abrazaba a la sombra con mucha fuerza.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Le prometo que no volverá a pasar!- aseguró sonriendo aliviado, limpiándose con la manga de su camisa.

...

\- ¿Me perdonas?- interrogó con insistencia por casi quinta vez, como respuesta no recibió mas que un desvío de mirada y una negación con la cabeza, desde que volvieron de la agencia pudo dormir unas horas, al despertar se encontró con el rostro enojado de Tetsuya que lo miraba seriamente y de brazos cruzados, cuando intentó abrazarlo él se alejó poniéndose a la defensiva, con el cabello de punta al igual que sus orejitas y su cola, en un principio le pareció adorable y se dispuso a hacer una mini sesión de fotos, pero luego de varios intentos y acercamientos empezó a preocuparse por el evidente rechazo hacia su persona.- Kurokocchi, lamento haberme olvidado de ti, pero prometo que jamás volveré a hacerlo. ¿Me perdonas?- sostuvo el rostro redondeado y suave del peliceleste entre sus manos y depositó un beso en su frente, el pequeño ronroneó mirandolo con los ojos brillantes y mas relajado, estaba a punto de sonreir y tomar esa reacción como un "Si" cuando la sombra negó nuevamente y colgándose de las sábanas bajó de su cama y salió lentamente de la habitación.

Kurokocchi era muy terco... Y se ofendía facilmente ¡No era su culpa! ¡Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera! Realmente no tenía la intención de olvidarlo en la agencia y luego darle un yogurt sabor frutilla en lugar de uno de vainilla como regalo de disculpas.

\- ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Saldré un rato, vuelvo pronto, no hagas nada peligroso!- anunció, tenía un batido de vainilla que comprar, quizá sería mejor traer uno del Maji Burger, aunque corría el riesgo de que Kagami estuviera allí y sospechara... Aún así, por el perdón de Kurokocchi, él haría lo que sea.

...

Por suerte no hubo ningún inconveniente, al parecer Seirin estuvo entrenando hasta tarde, los admiraba por su sacrificio, cuando todos los demás equipos estaban de vacaciones ellos entrenaban arduamente, era increible.

En su mano derecha llevaba un batido de vainilla tamaño grande, abrió la puerta principal -que daba hacia el jardín.- y visualizó desde allí, que las puertas de la casa estaban también semiabiertas.

Ryouta no pudo contener un grito aterrorizado y el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al ver a Kuroko sentado sobre el césped rodeado de gusanos gigantes, viscosos... Tembló y tuvo el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse, unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo lo inundaron, pero primero tenía que salvar a Tetsuya.

\- ¿¡D~De dónde salieron!? Kurokocchi, ven aquí.- llamó tartamudeando, el niño lo miró enfadado, después de todo aún no lo perdonaba.- Kurokocchi ¡Tengo un batido de vainilla para tí!- dijo mostrándole el envase, captando toda su atención nuevamente, Tetsuya se levantó con dificultad y empezó a acercarse.- ¡Qu~Quédate qu~quieto!- ordenó viendo como casi, por unos milímetros, aplastaba a uno de los insectos. Esperó a que la criatura se alejara arrastrándose. Kuroko, que hasta hace un momento no los había notado, los miró con los ojos brillantes y se inclinó para tomar uno en sus manos.

El modelo sintió nauseas y empezó a tambalearse, antes de poder siquiera decir algo cayó sobre el piso desmayado, eso era... Demasiado para él.

...

\- Pobre Ryouta, creo que fuimos demasiado malvadas.- comentó una joven alta y de dorada cabellera saliendo de entre los arbustos, seguida de cerca por otra chica similar a ella pero de apariencia más seria y madura que sostenía una gravadora en su mano derecha.- Da lo mismo, él queria jugar a la "mamá" y nosotras le dimos un poco de emoción.- excusó sonriendo, Kuroko las miró con un suave puchero en su rostro indicando el batido de vainilla que Kise había dejado caer y que ahora solo era un gran charco en el césped.- Te compraremos otro, mientras podrías intentar despertar a Ryouta.- dijo sonriendo enternecida antes de girarse junto a su hermana hacia la puerta principal.

...

Kise sintió unas caricias delicadas en su rostro que lo sacaban de la oscuridad de la inconciencia, abrió los ojos repentinamente, pero los volvió a cerrar al instante al sentir como la luz del atardecer lo lastimaba. Sintió esta vez lo que parecía ser un beso en su mejilla y una fragancia familiar cerca suyo.

\- Kurokocchi... - balbuceó en lo que él denominaba "la gloria".- Gracias por perdonarme Kurokocchi.- susurró abrazándolo.

...

Para olvidar el susto que se había llevado horas antes decidió que no había nada mejor que un relajante paseo por el centro comercial para comprar ropa, además necesitaba leche para Kuroko y alguno que otro juguete para distraerlo por las tardes. Ahora que recordaba hace unos dias una tienda se había inaugurado bastante cerca de su residencia, por lo que escuchó habían modelitos encantadores, sería mejor ir allí ya que dudaba mucho poder tener una tarde tranquila con un montón de chicas "preocupadas" persiguiéndolo.

\- ¡Kurokocchi! ¿Cuál crees que debería llevar?- preguntó el rubio mostrándole al pequeño peliceleste dos botes con diferentes marcas de leche para preparar. Él lo miraba sin expresión alguna en la silla para niños del carrito de compras que estaba lleno de peluches, mantas, alguna que otra prenda y alimentos.- Quizá deba preguntarle a esa mujer de por allá, Kurokocchi, no te muevas mucho enseguida vuelvo.- Kise se alejó por el pasillo apresurado, los brillantes ojos cian lo siguieron hasta verlo desaparecer al doblar por un pasillo.

...

\- ¡Shin-chan bastardo! ¿¡Para que se supone que tenías que venir justamente a esta tienda!? ¡Había otras mucho más cerca del instituto!- exclamó un joven de cabellos negros respirando agitado mientras se dejaba caer sobre el manubrio de su bicicleta y giraba un poco el rostro para ver como su compañero bajaba de la carreta y se disponía a sacar su billetera.

Midorima ignoró las quejas de su compañero y buscó con la mirada dentro del edificio, por la información obtenida sabía que Ryouta frecuentaba ese comercio, si su horóscopo del Oha-Asa tenía razón -de lo cual estaba seguro- el rubio estaría allí acompañado de Kuroko, aprovecharía cualquier descuido del modelo para llevarse al jugador de Seirin con él y Takao lo ayudaría.

 **oOo...oOo...oOo**

 **Bueno... Creo que quedó más cortito de lo habitual .-. pero fué más por que eh estado ocupada, asi que dije hoy lo subo si o si y aqui está xD Y me tardé mucho más en corregir errores y eso :v**

 **El próximo es Midorima como se habrán dado cuenta... Y... Bueno eso xD**

 **Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

oOo...oOo...oOo

 ***Reaparece de entre las sombras* Hola! Volví con un nuevo capítulo, me disculpo porque esta vez si me eh pasado ;-; la verdad no encontraba la forma correcta de desarrollar bien los sucesos pero el resultado podría decirse que me gustó xD No se a ustedes que tal les parecerá pero bueno, no digo más y les dejo leer.**

 **.**

 **oOo...oOo...oOo**

 **.**

 **Kuroko wa Kitidesu**

Midorima suspiró cansado, la práctica siempre era agotadora, pero gastaría sus últimas energias en algo verdaderamente importante, en su mano derecha sostenía un batido de vainilla, su objeto de la suerte del día, ¿Casualidad? No lo creía.

Una vez dentro del comercio obligó a Takao a ayudarlo a buscar a Kuroko, no muy lejos de la entrada se encontró con un carro por demás cargado de objetos que sospechó, solo llevaría una mujer con poca experiencia en niños o con mucho dinero para gastar y ganas de experimentar, un carro que -gracias a sus muy expertas capacidades deductivas (más la evidencia: una billetera dentro con los documentos del buscado)- reconoció como propiedad de Ryouta, ahora el misterio era ¿Dónde estaba Kuroko?

La silla para bebés sobre el carro estaba vacía ¿Kise lo habría llevado con él? Eso estaba fuera de sus planes, según él, el rubio no sería lo suficientemente precavido...

\- Takao, estoy completamente seguro de que Kise lleva a Kuroko con él asi que debemos encontrarlo y esperar a quese descuide para quitárselo.- anunció el megane a su compañero acomodándose los lentes con los vendados dedos de su mano izquierda.

\- No será necesario Shin-chan, él no tiene a Kuroko-kun.- comentó mirando hacia el pasillo de las frutas donde el modelo parecía debatirse entre algunas naranjas o mandarinas.- Creo que se le ha escapado y aún no se entera.- arrastró a Midorima para sacarlo del rango de vista del rubio en caso de que este se girara.- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? ¡Estoy cansado Shin-chan! ¡Hoy el entrenamiento fue duro y para colmo te aprovechas de mi servicio como "chofer" y me haces subir pedaleando más de veinte cuadras!- lloriqueó.

El 6 de Shutoku compuso una mueca fastidiada en su habitualmente seria expresión, el confiable Oha-Asa también le había advertido sobre eso, Takao estaría más insoportable de lo normal pero sería de gran ayuda, además odiaba que se quejara exageradamente ¡Habían sido solo diescinueve cuadras y la práctica había durado quince minutos menos!

\- Nos separaremos, yo buscaré a Kuroko entre las personas en las filas de la caja registradora, la panadería y carnicería, además seguiré de cerca a Kise, tú ve a buscarlo por los pasillo, si lo encuentras mandame un texto y saldremos de aquí lo más rápido posible.- explicó y sin decir nada más empredió un camino contrario al de su compañero del ojo de Halcón que asintió y agudizó sus sentidos, detectar a Kuroko era su especialidad.

...

Kise volvió truinfante hasta su carrito de compras, su sonrisa irradiaba emoción.

\- Kurokocchi, ahora podem~ ...- su voz terminó convirtiendose en apenas un murmurro, su mirada miel estaba fija en el asiento vacío frente a él. Una repentina palidéz tiño su rostro y su sonrisa terminó por convertirse una expresión preocupada. Como si el cielo le estuviera mandando una señal, un magico y sobrenatural rayo de luz alumbró a un policía que se acercaba preocupado a él.

\- Disculpe joven, ¿Ocurrió algo?- cuestionó.

...

Empezaba a irritarse, ya no recordaba cuantas veces había revisado el pasillo de las bebidas, el de los productos de limpieza y el estante de revistas, estaba seguro de que Kuroko estaba cerca, lo sentía, solo esperaba que a Shin-chan le estuviera yendo mejor que a él.

El lugar no estaba repleto, solo algunas personas curioseaban indecisas debido a que el negocio era nuevo y no estaban seguros de la calidad de sus productos, aunque él había reconocido varias marcas muy buenas.

Escuchó ruidos que catalogaría como extraños cerca, alertado dobló por el pasillo de las verduras donde lo finalmente lo encontró.

\- ¡Kuroko-kun! Eres un travieso, Shin-chan y yo te hemos estado buscando por todos lados.- dijo acercándose al niño y quitándole de encima las zanahorias y lechugas que lo aprisionaban.- Mmm... ¿Porqué tienes orejas de gato? ¿Kise tiene un fetiche por disfrazarte así o qué?- preguntó entre risas, sacó su teléfono y texteó a Midorima, el peliverde le respondió casi al instante "Nos vemos en la puerta principal, ve por el pasillo de las bebidas. Perdí de vista a Kise, también hice algunas compras." Perfecto, él buscando como loco a Kuroko y Shin-chan haciendo compras tranquilamente.

Miró al pequeño peliceleste a sus pies, él le devolvía la mirada de forma precavida y luego de examinarlo le estiró los brazos pidiendo que lo levantara, Kuroko era una cosita adorable, no se asemejaba ni por poco a lo que imaginó cuando Shin-chan le comentó la situación en la que se encontraba el 11 de Seirin.

Caminó con cuidado, estaba en la sección de dulces, el mejor y recién descubierto atajo para llegar a la salida, dobló hacia el pasillo de las bebidas y visualizó a Shin-chan esperándolo oculto entre unas plantas, solo faltaban unos cuantos metros cuando apareció Kise junto a un policía, reaccionó rápidamente ocultándose detrás de un estante con revistas en oferta, corrió hasta uno de los caminos principales sin ser notado, el lugar estaba extrañamente vacío, nuevamente pudo ver a Shin-chan y sonrió aliviado, si seguían rápido por allí no habría posibilidad de cruzarse con Kise, emprendió la carrera sin notar un cartel a su lado que exclamaba "Piso mojado, porfavor no pasar."

No recuerda bien lo que sucedió luego, pero entrecortadas escenas quedaron en su atrofiada mente dándole una idea de mas o menos cuales fueron los hechos, el rostro horrorizado de Shin-chan, Kuroko volando por los aires, el dolor que sintió al chocar contra el frio y húmedo piso, el llanto de Kuroko-kun, lo dificil que fué arrastrarse para que el policia no lo encontrara y luego solo oscuridad.

Cuando despertó Shintarou lo sacudía rojo de furia, parecía estar conteniendose para no ponerse a gritar improperios.

\- Vamos, ¿Qué esperas? ¡Levántate! Aún podemos continuar con el plan nanodayo, Kise se descuidará en algún momento y el guardia que estaba con él acabó su ronda y se fué.- comentó mirando por sobre las góldolas. Había dejado su objeto de la suerte junto a la carreta y las compras, si no salían pronto de allí lo más probable es que le robaran todo.

...

Kise estaba a punto de dirigirse a la caja registradora cuando por los altavoces del lugar una voz grave y fuerte anunció: "Oferta de 3x1 en productos para el cabello" Sintió como el ambiente se tensaba a su alrededor, algunas mujeres que despreocupadamente elegían verduras a su lado parecieron quedarse un rato paralizadas antes de mirarse entre ellas psicópatamente para luego dar inicio a su carrera.

Su mente tardó un rato en procesar la situación... ¿Oferta o Kurokocchi? Era una decisión muy dificil, podría comprar gel, shampoo y acondicionadores, pero no quería arriesgarse a que el pelicelestese perdiera de nuevo. ¿Oferta o Kurokocchi? ¡El tiempo se estaba acabando! Kurokocchi... ¡Ku~Kurokocchi podía esperarlo, esta vez no se le iba a escapar!

\- Vuelvo enseguida, Kurokocchi portate bien y espérame ¿Si?- dijo apresuradamente repartiendo besos por la cara del peliceleste y apretando sus mejillas, luego corrió, dejando el carro en un lugar que consideró seguro, en busca de sus deseados productos en oferta sin notar los dos pares de ojos que lo habían estado vigilando.

Unos segundos después, cuando el rubio estuvo considerablemente lejos, Midorima salió de su escondite y sacó a Kuroko del carro, él no puso resistencia alguna y tan solo lo miró en silencio, tenían suficiente tiempo como para salir sin ser notados.

...

Ryouta tuvo un mal presentimiento en cuanto se alejó del peliceleste, dudó un poco pero como aquella incómoda sensación no se iba terminó por resignarse a volver.

Estaba por doblar hacia donde estaba Kurokocchi y su carro cuando divisó a aquel chico que siempre estaba con Midorima, estaba seguró de que era él, dudó un segundo pero luego todo cobró sentido.

Corrió para alcanzarlos, Takao no tardó en notarlo y ambos empezaron a correr hasta la salida con el modelo siguiéndolos muy cerca, antes de llegar a la puerta principal el pelinegro bloqueó el camino con un carro repleto de pañales para bebé que portaba una mujer joven, eso les daría un poco -muy poco- tiempo, Midorima subió junto a Tetsuya en la parte trasera de la carreta y Takao tomó su lugar como conductor, el camino de vuelta sería de bajada asi que agradeció al cielo (y al Oha-Asa) y pedaleó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Más rápido Takao! ¡Kise se esta acercando nanodayo!- exigió el peliverde, Kuroko se arrinconó en una de las esquinas abrazando sus piernas y bajando la cabeza.

\- ¡Sería mas fácil si no hubieras comprado tantas cosas! ¡¿Era realmente necesario?!- gritó en respuesta con la respiración entrecortada, sentía el aire pesado, con dificultad llegaba a sus pulmones, tan solo quería un descanso.

\- Sigue pedaleando, creo que es hora de poner en práctica el plan de apoyo.- farfulló, tomó la bolsa de tomates y sacó algunos examinándolos y comparando su peso, Kise estaba cada vez más cerca, también parecía cansado.- ¡Ya ríndete Kise! ¡Si no sufrirás las consecuencias!- advirtió.

\- ¡No~No me daré por vencido Midorimacchi! ¡Espérame Kurokocchi! ¡Te rescataré!- gritó en respuesta a unos pocos metros de la carreta, ya podía ver a su Kuroko escondido tras algunas bolsas, estaba tan cerca cuando algo impactó en su rostro.

El golpe lo desconcertó, mientras tanto Takao daba sus ultimos esfuerzos y se alejaban a un mejor ritmo.

\- ¿U~Un tomate? ¡Estas jugando sucio Midorimacchi!- reclamó furioso, desde ese momento empezaron a caer más, llegando a su cabeza con excelente presicion, a pesar de que intentaba esquivarlos, no por nada Midorima Shintarou era un orgulloso miembro de la Generación de los Milagros, al ver que el rubio no se rendía por más tomatazos que recibiera decidió, con pesar, redireccionar su último y decisivo lanzamiento.

Ryouta tapó su rostro ante en nuevo proyectil pero este tenía una trayectoria diferente e impactó directamente en la parte baja de su anatomía.

Su cuerpo le exigió descanso y ante el repentino dolor cayó de rodillas sujetandose la zona afectada, tenía que reconocer que el amigo de Midorimacchi era resistente y Shintarou muy astuto pero tramposo, esa última jugada había dolido demasiado, la carreta se alejaba lentamente perdiéndose en el horizonte mientras el rubio modelo juró al cielo que a como diera lugar recuperaría lo que por derecho era suyo, pero primero... Debía volver a la tienda a retirar su compra.

...

Al día siguiente Takao despertó muy tarde, sus músculos estaban adoloridos pero dentro de todo había descansado bien, el reloj marcaba las doce del medio día, suspiró resignado y se dirigió a tomar un baño.

Luego de almorzar decidió ver una película, la tarde pasó rápidamente, rutinaria, aburrida. Estaba por salir a correr cuando el timbre sonó.

Intrigado y curioso fué a atender, en su rostro estaba plasmada su habitual sonrisa que desapareció al poco tiempo de abrir la puerta.

...

\- Entonces... Shin-chan ¿Podrías explicarme de nuevo por qué decidiste invadir mi departamento?- pidió Takao ofreciéndole un vaso de jugo de naranja y sentándose frente a sus dos no deseados invitados.

\- Kise sabe donde vivo nanodayo.- resumió con obviedad el peliverde. Rodó los ojos ¿Acaso era tan dificil decir: "Solo queria visitar a mi mejor amigo Takao"?- Pasamos la noche en un hotel, mi familia está al tanto de que me quedaré aquí, estoy de mal humor asi que no me molestes mientras voy a acomodar mis pertencias.- dijo dirigiéndose a el cuarto de visitas junto a dos grandes maletas y un bolso de mano, dejando a Kuroko a solas con él.

Miró al pequeño individuo de cabellera celeste que mantenía una expresión extrañamente indecifrable, Kuroko Tetsuya, jugador de Seirin y fiel "sombra" de Kagami, era muy extraña la situación en la que se encontraba, ¿Cómo se sentiría volver a ser un niño y que un puñado de psicópatas estuvieran peleándose por ti como si fueras un trofeo? ¿Tet-chan se sentiría intimidado? ¿O alagado? ¿Kagami estaría buscándolo también o se habría manenido al margen? Tenía entendido que entre ellos había algo, quizá solo fuera una amistad muy profunda... Pero lo dudaba (al menos por parte de Kagami). Lo que realmente le había sorprendido era que Shin-chan estuviera participando.

\- Y dime Kuroko-kun -rió sin poder evitarlo- ¿Shin-chan es más o menos tsundere que cuando estaba en Teiko?- preguntó sonriendo, el pequeño apenas y si lo miró con su habitual expresión seria y sus grandes ojos cian enfocados en el batido de vainilla que descansaba sobre la mesa.

\- Creo que no entiendes que no tienes permitido llamarme de esa forma y además yo no soy tsundere. - exclamó Midorima desde el cuarto de visitas. Vaya, el chico tenía buen oído.

\- Claro Shin-chan, que lo niegues solo me convence más y más de tu tsunderismo.- murmuró Takao.

\- Cállate.- ordenó Midorima acercándose nuevamente para cargar a Kuroko en sus brazos y posteriormente encerrarse en su habitación. El desafío recién empezaba, Takao no había terminado de fastidiar a Shin-chan y él... Pues aún tenía que pasar la primera prueva.

...

\- Espero que entiendas que esto no puede continuar así, tarde o temprano tus necesidades biológicas provocarán un "accidente" y no quiero que tu ropa nueva se ensucie asi que ¡Kuroko deja ya de patearme!- gritó, sus lentes estaban en el suelo desde hace ya bastante y su cabello verde usualmente bien peinado caía sobre su rostro desordenado, en su mano derecha sujetaba una de las piernas de la pequeña sombra y con la otra intentaba abrochar el pañal especialmente adaptado para la comodidad del peliceleste (Habia hecho un agujero en la parte trasera para que por allí salga la colita gatuna de Tetsuya)

Luego de varios intentos, moretones, lentes rotos y Takao a punto de llamar a una ambulancia y derribar la puerta, Midorima levantó a un enfurruñado y limpio Tetsuya admirando los perfectos resultados de tanto esfuerzo.

\- ¡Shin-chan! ¿¡Sigues vivo!?- interrogó el dueño del departamento intentando ahogar su risa, ¿Enserio el "gran" Midorima Shintarou no podía cambiar de ropa a un niño? Entendía que fuera malo en la cocina, de hecho sus dotes culinarios tampoco sobresalían pero podía hacer algunos platillos normales, en cuanto a los niños era un experto, Kuroko era tan pequeñito y tierno que no podía hacer mas que reir al escuchar a su amigo gritarle "Bestia salvaje".

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos la maltratada puerta frente a él se abrió. Su cuarto de invitados estaba completamente irreconocible, lleno de peluches y juguetes que apenas dejaban espacio para caminar.

Kuroko corrió hasta él y se escondió tras sus piernas mirando a Midorima algo... ¿Ofendido? El peliverde pareció no tomarle importancia y le dirigió una mirada de superioridad acomodando sus lentes.

\- Shin-chan, te comportas como toda una estricta mamá, si sigues así tendre que tomar mi lugar como el confortable y divertido padre de Tet-chan.- comentó divertido acariciando la cabeza del niño ¿Esas cosas estaban pegadas?

\- Takao cállate y ve a cocinar algo.- ordenó cortante el 6 de Shutoku, su compañero rió escandalosamente y antes de dirigirse a la cocina pasó por su lado y depositó un rápido beso en su mejilla.

...

La cena había sido perfecta, el pelinegro intentaba discimular lo conmovido y enternecido que estaba, Shintarou había sentado a Kuroko en una silla frente a él mientras le daba de comer en la boca y de a ratos limpiaba los restos que quedaban en las comisuras de sus labios, quizá no fuera la gran cosa, pero ver a ese chico serio y huraño junto a el pequeño peliceleste era demasiado adorable. Su naturaleza misma le había obligado a no dejar pasar esa oportunidad de oro y sacando su celular con cuidado gravó absolutamente cada movimiento, sin duda era un buen recuerdo y material para extorsión.

\- ¡Shin-chan! Puedes venir a dormir conmigo, deja ese cuarto para Tet-chan y ven a dormir con tu esposo.- exclamó Takao tirando de uno de los brazos del peliverde, la expresión calmada y adormilada en el rostro de Kuroko cambió drásticamente.

Midorima estaba por regañarlo por ese comentario cuando sintió al peliceleste tomar su mano y tirar de él demandando atención, lo cargó nuevamente y disfrutó con una sonrisa de superioridad y burla como Tetsuya miraba enfadado a Takao, entendía la situación a la perfección.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Tet-chan! No puedes quedarte con Shin-chan, él debe dormir conmigo.- intentó explicar el pelinegro, riendo nerviosamente. El jugador 11 de Seirin siguió mirandolo de aquella forma intimidante durante unos segundos antes de cambiar su mirada a un punto fijo en la pared tras él.

\- Creo que se lo está pensando nanodayo.- comentó Midorima manteniendo con dificultad su expresión seria, era tan inusual que se sintiera con ganas de soltar una larga e intensa carcajada... Pero eso no sería para nada propio de él, acomodó sus lentes para mantener la compostura.

\- Shin-chan.- dijo una voz suave e infantil. El nombrado y Takao miraron sorprendidos al niño.

\- ¿¡Qu~Qué!? ¡Tet-chan! -rió histérico- Yo~Yo soy el unico que llama "Shin-chan" a Shin-chan! ¡¿Ci~Cierto Shin-chan!?- balcuceó el pelinegro moviendo los brazos hacia los costados e indicando a Shintarou y a él mismo. Midorima no respondió, el shock había sido muy grande ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿Él realmente había dicho su nombre? Se sentía maravilloso, según lo que tenía entendido Kuroko nunca había hablado estando en ese estado, tan solo se mantenía en silencio, su voz era tan tierna y fina, sintió algo caliente y líquido en su rostro, más prescisamente bajando por su nariz, se apresuró a sacar un pañuelo para limpiarse. Takao estaba parloteando histérico intentando llamar su atención, pero él seguia demasiado sorprendido, aún necesitaba tiempo y quizá una grabadora para presumirle su triunfo a Akashi.

\- Shin-cha, Shin-chan, Shin-cha~ - repitió Kuroko, aún no lograba pronunciarlo perfectamente pero para ser su primera vez, lo hacía muy bien. El pelinegro parecía desesperado porque el pequeño se callara, eso solo logró empeorar la situación.

Kuroko empezó a lagrimear preocupando a Midorima que le envió una mirada de regaño a Takao, el amante de la vainilla apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del peliverde repitiendo "Shin-chan" entre sollozos y abrazándose a su cuello.

\- ¿Ahora estas satisfecho nanodayo? No puedo creer que seas tan infantil Takao.- comentó friamente dirigiéndose a la habitación con un lijero rubor en sus mejillas.

Podía jurar que vió al mocoso sonreirle victorioso.

\- ¡Shin-chaaan! Tsk, todo es culpa de Tet-chan.- dijo entre dientes apretando los puños al sentir el portazo, siempre intentaba mantenerse alegre y eufórico, pero los celos empezaban a controlarlo, jurando vengarse por la jugada sucia de Kuroko tomó su teléfono y marcó, traicionaría a Shin-chan por su propio bien, no es que le agradara del todo, pero por única vez ayudaría a su rival.

...

\- ¿Eh? ¿Llamada? ¿Será que Dai-chan consiguió a Tetsu-kun?- se preguntó Momoi revisando la ubicación de su amigo de la infancia en su rastreador, Daiki estaba en su apartamento ¿Quién estaría llamando? No reconocía el número.

.

\- Tsk, ¿¡Dónde demonios estás maldito teléfono!?- exclamó Aomine levantando las almohadas del sillón en busca del aparato que sonaba persistentemente cuando lo vislumbró sobre la mesa en medio de una canasta con manzanas ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

.

\- Emm... Kagami esta en una situación un poco delicada ahora, de todas formas puedo pasarle el mensaje si es algo urgente.- respondió nervioso Fukuda, el pelirrojo de las cejas exóticas se asomó por la puerta abrazando lo que parecía ser un muñeco hecho con lo que fué el uniforme de Kuroko, según Taiga era lo único que podía llenar el vació de haberle fallado a su sombra. Según Riko, Kagami estaría deprimido hasta volver a ver a Kuroko y siendo honestos, nadie aguantaba a Mami Taiga en su deplorable estado actual.

 **~OwO~**

 **Bueno. Bueno. Bueno xD Este capítulo tiene un final un tanto abierto a sus opiniones o preferencias (Dejenlas en los reviews 7w7) ¿A quién creen que llamó Takao? ¿Momoi, Aomine o Kagami?**

 **En este se manifestó Akashi ;-; Ni siquiera en una llamada amenazadora xD ¿Será porque en el avión no puede hacer llamadas? Murasakibara ah estado en estado pacifico también porque por el momento no hay ordenes de Akashi. Pronto habrá una guerra de mamás~ digo papás entre Aomine y Kagami xD aún tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza para esta historia, asi que definitivamente no la abandonaré.**

 **Si les pareció que el comportamiento de Kuroko fué un poco extraño no se preocupen xD hay una razón y se revelará mucho más adelante ;-;**

 **Bueno en fin, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus opiniones, críticas constructivas o ideas como la salvaje aparición de Akashi bailando regaetton ._. Okey no xD En un Review.**

 **.**

 **Saludos!**

 **.**

 **By: Apple Dark Love :P**


End file.
